The Magic Railroad Adventures
The Magic Railroad Adventures is a youtube series and a prequel to Thomas and the Magic Railroad. It describes the events that happened before the movie. Summery The Prologue Starting at the beginning of the universe, we see how the magic was created in the unknown substance of magigen. During the Victorian Age, coal soaked in the magigen is brought from a coal mine in the Northern Region of Sodor to be tested on Lady, who was being prepared for test runs. As the magigen coal is the first coal Lady ever uses, it enabled her to be the first engine ever to speak and the only engine to conduct magic. Unfortunately the magigen percentage of the coal sticks to her and the reaction of the magigen only works when more magigen coal is fed to her. If she burned any other coal, there would be no magigen substance to create the magical chain reaction. Plus the magigen absorbs the heat of the cinders and ashes from the ordinary coal in her boiler creating a lack of heat for steam. This explains why Lady can only run on the special Sodor coal. With all other talking trains, they used any other coal for their test runs and because of the coal residue inside of them, the magigen substance can only enable trains to talk but cannot give them powers. Despite meeting the little people of the Indian Valley and giving them magical powers and a home in Shining Time Station, Lady feels the need of a guardian. Henry Stone, the father of Burnett Stone agrees to be Lady's guardian. The Adventures Most of the stories follow the adventures of Burnett Stone. He first meets Tasha on the Island of Sodor while climbing the hill, a memory that Burnett would eventually draw out in a series of paintings. Returning to his home in the Indian Valley, Burnett is sent to a new school where Tasha is also going to. At ocasional points in their lives, Burnett and Tasha sneak into the abandoned Shining Time Station and meet the Mr. Conductor of that time. He tells them stories of the Island of Sodor. When the time is right for Burnett to become Lady's guardian, he suffers the sacrifice of going to the highschool dance at the Cloud Nine Night Club in Dillylick with Tasha. However during the training, Burnett and Lady encounter D799, who is unsure about the situations of steam and diesels, is convinced by Worcestershire Steel Works Sixteen that Lady is a lunatic and must be destroyed in the steel works. D799 chases her but Lady accidently crashes into his goods train and rolls down a steep hill. D799 meanwhile stops on the Severn Railway Bridge just as two barges collide into it, causing two spiers to fall with D799 on them. Burnett rescues Lady, brings her back to Muffle Mountain and begins the forty year rebuild of her. D799 get savalged and is almost sent to the scrapyard when the Maintenance of Way Department purchases him. He is instead sent to the Vicarston Dieselworks to be overhauled with the addition of a MoW arm and grappler thus completing his transformation into Diesel 10. At the MoW engine headquarters he meets all the diesels who are very friendly to all engines, including steam engines, except Diesel 9. Impressed by the grappler Diesel 9 convinces Diesel 10 that the steam engines are plotting to run diesels out of service and must be destroyed. Sure some steam engines would be sent to the scrappers torch but unless Lady is destroyed then not all of the steam engines would be destroyed. Despite the other MoW diesel warning him not to listen, Diesel 10 is influenced by Diesel 9 all the same. Diesel 9 promises Diesel 10 the privilage of running the North Western Railway once the steam engines and Lady are destroyed. Diesel 10 agrees unaware that Diesel 9 is plotting to conquer the world and throw it into chaos and destruction. Thus begins the search for Lady resulting in several BR steam engines being scrapped and the disappearance of the magic which is revealed in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.